Under the Radar
by AlienGhostWizard14
Summary: A old villain rises. A new hero fights back. And a shocking secret comes into view. Because when evil sheds its face, nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonk. Clank._

_Bonk. Clank._

_Bonk. Clank._

_Bonk. Clank._

The monotonous noise is probably the only thing keeping him from going crazy. The ball's bouncing is the only thing he has, and without out it, he would have nothing to do. Except to think. But, if he were to think, he would have only grown madder, angrier of why he was where he was. Why he was separated from his comrades, and stripped of what made him special. Without his ball, he would only think of what could have happened, and how he has failed, and how he needs to fix it. It's why he has the ball, to remind him of his life: mundane, repetitive, and in control.

The boy sitting on the ground sighs. He couldn't be more than seventeen. But the way the room was guarded made it seem like he was an adult who took control of a country. The room is damp, dark and cold. He doesn't know where he is, or how he got here. He only knows he wants to get out. But without his talents, he knows he can't. He will just stay in the room.

The teenage boy again sighs, catching his red, rubber ball. He throws it at the cement floor, where it bounces to the metal wall, before finishing its journey to his hand. He again throws it, watching it do as it did before. It gets boring, sitting here, the only thing to look forward to is breakfast in a few hours. Usually he would be sleeping, but he couldn't just get comfortable on his white brick he calls a mattress. Kind of obvious why, but it was just like his body wouldn't let him sleep.

The adolescent growled. He wouldn't even have to worry about that mattress, or losing his mind, or anything like that if it wasn't for _them_. They stopped his plans, and ruined everything he worked hard to get. They took him away from his home, from his _family_, and stuck him in a guarded cell in the middle of nowhere. There is nothing more he would want to do them get out of here and show each of them a piece of his mind.

He still can't believe he trusted them. He thought they were his allies, his friends. He listened to them, trained under them, trusted them with his life, and look where it got him. In the center of boredom, west of depression.

The teenage male growls in anger, like a cat who lost the mouse he wanted to make dinner. He had been such a fool. He thought that his abilities could be used for the "greater good". He was thought to believe that humans were creatures of equal standing to his kind, and they had to protect them. Boy, what a mistake they had made. Humans weren't their equals, they were their enemies. Sure, at the moment, they cheer for his kind, calling them heroes and idols. But, he knows what can happen. All it takes is one mistake, and all the good they've done, all they worked for, was forgotten, and they were treated like criminals again.

That's why they had to be contained. So that his kind couldn't be contained first. The boy chuckles a dark chuckle, almost finding the irony of the situation funny. But, his brothers and sisters are still out there, having the wool pulled over their eyes from them. He needs to free them, to get them on his side, like his father once did.

Granted, he knows the only way they worked for them was because he controlled their minds, sending his thoughts into their heads, doing what he wanted them to do, no questions asked. He doesn't remember being under control. Heck, he can't remember anything before 8 months ago. If he tried to think of before that, he feels like he got punched in the face. To be fair, he probably had been though.

He wants control, but not in that way. He wants to be their leader, allow them to want to join his side, to feel the pain he felt. He wants them to have their free will, and to have it on his side. But, at the moment they were blindly loyal to those fools, those fiends, those…those…

"AAUGHHH!" Sebastian throws his ball with a mighty force to the door keeping him in, but all that happens is that the ball comes back to him, hitting him in the forehead in the process.

He hears the clomping of heavy shoes moving toward him. The slot in the door opens up, where now he can see a pair of dark, brown eyes. "Hey, keep it down! Don't make me get in there and quiet you myself!" The slot slams shut, leaving a fuming Sebastian glaring at the door. Just another human, doing what he knows they will eventually do to all of bionic kind.

He needs to escape, to let them know how to really protect them, to take them away from their jailors. His brothers and sisters can only learn if the Davenports aren't with them. Sighing, he picks up the ball, proceeding to again chucking it at the wall, this time with extra power behind his throws. Sebastian knows it will take a miracle to get out of here, the question is if it will happen?

Suddenly, he hears muffled shouting from outside. Getting up, he cautiously walks to the door, pressing his ear up to the frigid metal. Though barely audible, he can make out what is being said. "Hey, you can't be down here! This is a restricted area! How did you even get down here! Whatever, I'm warning you know, leave! It is my first and final warning!" Although he can't hear the soft noise, he knows the guard just turned his safety off his gun.

"Didn't you hear me? Get lost! I'll count to three, and if you're not gone, I'm opening fire! One…two…three…hey, what are you doing?" His voice has gone down a few octaves. "How are you doing that? No, please, stop! MAYDAY! MAYDAY!" That's the last thing Sebastian hears before all is quiet. He waits a few seconds, slowly backing away from the door. All of a sudden, a huge dent appears in the metal work keeping him captive. With two more punches, the door falls down, spreading a small bit of dust around the fallen area.

Coughing, Sebastian waves his hands, clearing away the dust. When he opened his eyes, he saw a teenage girl walk in. She was pretty, with tan skin and ebony hair. She wore a tank top and cargo pants with a leather jacket, all of it entirely black. While not the most fashionable attire, it sure beat his white shirt and pants.

Smirking, the mysterious girl finally spoke. "S-3, how are you doing?"

Sebastian raises his eyebrow, confused on how this girl knows his former name. "I don't go by S-3 anyone more. It's Sebastian."

Raising an amused eyebrow, the teenaged girl said. "Sebastian, huh? Better than the others' names." Puzzled about what she just said, he was about to ask when he saw two very familiar faces walk in.

"Tank? Lexi?" Behind the girl walk in two of his siblings. They were his allies, who tried to help Sebastian try to defeat the Davenport's and take control of the island. But, they ultimately met the same fate as him. They were his only siblings that understood his vision of a bionic paradise. While Lexi was a short, slender girl being no older than fifteen, Tank was a block of muscle with a head, towering over the other three in the room.

Rushing over to greet his soldiers, he suddenly released that this girl had broken them out. The question was how? Turning toward her, he asks her very calmly. "Who are you? And why are you helping us?"

Putting on another smirk, she speaks. "You can call me S-1." The bionic teen raises his eyebrows in surprise. He never know there was a 1. On the island, 3 is the first number, 1 and 2 never having been seen. He thought they might have perished along with his father, but apparently one of them was still alive. "I was sent to break you out of this prison. S-18 and S-32, or as you know them as Lexi and Tank, have helped me knock out a considerable amount of guards. But, more are probably on their way, so we must get a move on if we want to escape."

Raising an eyebrow, he asked another question. "Who sent you?"

"My leader, Mr. Krane." There was some shocking news. Sebastian had to lean against his brother for support for a minute after learning of this news. His father was alive? How was that even possible? About to ask more questions on the situation, he was stopped as S-1 put her hand up to silence him. "There will be time to answer your questions eventually. But we are in a time sensitive situation at the moment, so I suggest we must be going. Or instead, do you like being a prisoner?" she finishes in a sickly sweet voice.

Sebastian smirks, nodding his head. He understands that they need to leave, so they can put off his questions for the moment. Heading into the hallway, the group turn to their breaker to see what to do next. "Everyone grab a hold. We are going to have to geo-leap. Once we get back to the base, Mr. Krane can re-engineer your chips."

They all nod their heads, grabbing hold of their sister. But before they can escape, they hear a primitive yell from their right. Turning, they see a lone officer running towards them, gun at the ready. While Sebastian knows his sister can easily get them away in time, or defeat him for that matter in one punch, he steps in front of them. Using all his might, he hums his ball at the guard's feet, making him trip and fall to the ground, temporarily stopping him. He again grabs hold of his sister, leaving his prison, and his rubber ball.

But he doesn't need it anymore. And he won't again. Because from now on, he is in control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry for the delay, finals and laziness and all. But wow, so many great reviews from my first chapter. I am honestly very surprised that so many people liked it. Anyway, thanks to everyone that read it. On to the second chapter.**

Usually, the way of living on the bionic island is tolerable. When training the kids, there are a variety of workouts to choose from, the Lab Rats don't try to push anyone too far in the simulations, and the students only have to do it for, at the most, two hours. Classes could also be fun at times. The mentors try to find different ways to teach the kids how to be heroes that will keep them attentive and not bored. It's typically the opposite way Chase's classes, but even he can have his days. The bionics are fed three courses a day that are decent, and they are well rested in their capsules.

But then, there are days like today. Those days where everyone got up on the wrong side of the bed. Or in this case, capsule. Where whatever can go wrong, goes wrong without fail.

That is the kind of day Leo has had so far. The partially bionic teen is so tired, he barely makes it to the couch before collapsing. He looks exhausted, with a few barn marks on his uniform, and is covered in cuts and bruises. Without looking up, he uses his normal arm to grab his mini-capsule, and slides it on his bionic one. Typically, he is only supposed to wear it when sleeping, but sometimes he puts it on during the day. What can he say, it's relaxing. Groaning, he rolls over, watching as his siblings walk in to the room. Or, in Adam's case, crawl.

Sitting down at the table, Bree speaks first. "Ughhh, today's training was torture."

Chase, sitting down beside her, grabs an apple and talks. "Yeah, Mr. Davenport has been working the kids a lot in the past few days. And he's dragging us into their training."

Adam would have talked, but had crawled into his capsule and fallen asleep.

Changing from a lying down position to a sitting one, Leo restarts the conversation. "It's been torture. At least for you guys, you can take breaks every once in a while. We students have to work out the entire time. I mean seriously, feel my arm, I'm pretty sure it's about to fall off I've been using it so much."

Instead of touching his arm, the bionic siblings that were still awake went and grabbed some food from the counter. They tiredly just ate their food, tossing an apple to Leo, who wasn't prepared and got hit in the head.

The three remaining teens closed their eyes afterwards, finding it tedious to try and keep their eyes open. They could feel themselves slipping away, slowly drifting away from consciousness. Well, until they heard the doors slide open and someone come in.

"Hey, guess who's back?" Douglas came in, lugging a large suitcase behind him, holding his arms open for a hug. On his way in, he turned on the lights.

"Ughh, turn off the lights," Bree groaned, while the others just tried to cover their faces.

"And Donnie wonders why I make so any trips to the mainland," Douglas deadpans, dropping his arms.

Deciding that they should just as well get up, Chase and Leo go over to greet their creator and step-uncle, respectively. "Sorry Douglas. It's great to see you back. How was the big trip?" Leo asks.

"It was nothing special. Just met up with a colleague of mine."

"You've been meeting with this colleague for a few weeks. What are you guys working on that's so important?" Chase asks, leaning on the couch.

Shrugging, the genius says, "Just a little project of mine. You guys will find more about it soon."

"I honestly don't know whether I should be excited or scared about that," Chase deadpanned.

Sighing, Douglas grabbed his suitcase, and made his way over to the kitchen. Well, until he trips on something and falls to the ground. Looking behind his fallen body, he sees Adam lying on the floor, eyes closed and snoring silently, gripping the inventor's leg like a teddy bear. "Uhh, question: Why is Adam lying on the floor? Also, can someone detach him from my leg?"

Leo bent down and lifted Douglas up, while Chase pulled Adam's arm away from his leg. Oddly enough, this didn't seem to wake the oldest teen. "Sorry Douglas. Mr. Davenport's newest training sessions have been killing us. He has worked everyone on the island non-stop."

"It can't be that bad. I mean, I've only been gone four days, and training was still tolerable then. What changed?"

An amused look spread on the three conscious teens' faces. "Oh, not so bad, huh. Let me tell you about Tuesday." Bree said.

_FLASHBACK_

_The bionics were in the training area, waiting to start training for the day. Mr. Davenport seemed really excited about something, but kept it a secret for now. "Okay guys, today I want to work on handling yourself in different environments." Pulling out a small remote, he resumed. "Once I press the button on this remote, the floor will retract, and you all will fall into the ocean below. All you have to do is get back to the entrance, and you'll be done for the day."_

_The kids all clapped, high fiving each other and such. Then Chase spoke. "That's it. That is really easy Mr. Davenport."_

"_So it seems. But, you also have to outswim the sharks, electric eels, and octopi I put down there on the way so…good luck." He said, jumping onto the center circle._

"_WHAT?!" The kids screamed, but it fell on deaf ears, as they all plummeted into the ocean._

_END_

Douglas grimaced. But before he could speak, Chase spoke up. "And Wednesday was a delight."

_FLASHBACK_

_ The bionic students and mentors were again in the training room. Well, most of them. About a quarter of the students that were in the past day's exercise were now in the infirmary. But the one's here weren't in great shape either. Almost everyone had bandages covering some part of their body, and a few were twitching from the electric shocks form the electric eels. Only one without any sort of damage was Donald Davenport, again standing on the center circle, holding a new remote. "Okay guys, you all did great in yesterday's exercise. So, today I thought we would kick it up a notch." Needless to say, everyone's eyes snapped open wide. _

"_Today, we are going to test your fighting skills without using your bionics. But, instead of fighting each other like normal, you all will be running from my Davendroids, programmed with all of the world's knowledge on martial arts."_

_ Most of the students sighed, thinking it was going to be an easy day and Mr. Davenport was just bluffing. "And it starts…..NOW!" Pressing the button, he ran over to the side, as the doors slid open from either side, as did the kid's eyelids slide open in terror. Because instead of the expected 20 or 30 droids, there had to be hundred marching in. And well, it didn't look pretty for anyone._

_END_

Douglas showed a pained expression, thinking about the pain they must have faced. But again, before he could speak, Leo spoke up. "And who could forget about today's little adventure?"

_FLASHBACK _

_Once again in the training room, the remaining students were standing there, waiting with pained expressions for today's exercise. Well, most were standing. A few were sitting down, while others were leaning on their brothers and sisters for support. They all more bandages then when the fought the Davendroids, and a few had their arms and legs in cast or slings. To put it simply, everyone looked like they got run over from an 18-wheeler. _

_ Davenport was standing by the door, smiling his excited smile, but also looked a tad nervous on how many students he had left. Besides his kids, there were about 15 still standing. Or sitting. Or leaning. But, he knew that today's exercise would be a big hit. "Okay guys, you all have done well the past few days. So that's why today, we are going to play a little game." A few seemed to perk up at that, while most just got suspicious looks on their faces._

_ "To test your reflexes and maneuverability, you all will play tag." A few got some hopeful looks, while most turned to confused. "Everyone spread out okay." Everyone got to different corners of the room, still very much confused what kind of twist there could be. When everyone got in position, Davenport screamed, "Okay Eddy, light them up!" Everyone got horrified expressions, surprised Mr. Davenport would go this far. _

_From the center, a platform rose, and from it came a metal tube, covered in lasers. In the center was a screen, and on it was Eddy. Without saying any words. Eddy just laughed, and started shooting lasers at the terrified teens, and started the game. While they were dodging, Mr. Davenport laughed, until Eddy accidently shot him in the back with one. "OW! Eddy!"_

_END_

Instead of shocked or pained, Douglas looks at them confused. "Wait, what happened yesterday?"

The three teens became stone faced, looking down at the ground. Leo sniffed. "We rather not talk about it." But immediately, they turned back to normal. "But anyway, everyone is sick and tired of his training exercises. And, he says we have another one later today."

"Man, that does sound rough. But, you know what they say, things can only go up when you are on the ground. Or, in your cases, under the water." He looked like he wanted to say more, but he then heard his cell phone go off. Taking it out, he realized who's calling. "Sorry guys, got to take this. Good luck."

Douglas ran out of the room, beginning his conversation on whoever was on the other. The teens rolled their eyes, going back to their sleeping positions. Until Mr. Davenport came in. "Hey guys, come on. The next exercise is starting in five minutes. Oh man, you guys are going to love it." With that, he ran out. Five seconds later, Bree started sobbing, Chase not far behind her. Leo look horrified, and Adam…still was sleeping. But knowing they could not skip out on training, they walked out of the room, Leo dragging Adam, all expecting the worst.

FLASH

In the training area, there were less teens there than when they played laser tag that morning. There were probably only 9 people, including the super siblings. Put up in the middle of the room was a table. It had some objects on them, about 10 total, covered in a napkin. Donald stood to the side, getting ready to begin.

"You 9 have done great the past couple days. Surprised the head count is so low, but hey, can't make a motor without cutting up a few wires, am I right?" He laughed at his, well, let's call it a joke, like it was the funniest thing in the world. The others weren't amused however in the slightest. Donald seemed to realize this, stopping his laughing abruptly. "Anyway, this afternoon, we are going to test your reactivity to certain stimuli, for example blinding lights, noxious smells, or…" He paused, taking off a napkin from one of the covered objects, revealing a plate of peppers. "…extreme tastes."

Adam, now partially awake, licked his lips and tried to grab a pepper, only to have his hand swatted away. "Wait Adam, not yet. On this table there are the world's top ten hottest peppers. If it was fire, it could have burned down this island in a matter of seconds. And now, you all will have to eat them." Everyone gulped, scared to their bionic bones. "They are arranged completely randomly, so try and pick the mildest one"

Leo stepped up, chuckling slightly, very nervous. "Um, Big D, I know I've put up with these challenges the past few days, trying my all and you know. But, don't you think that this could not be safe. Especially to me, since I'm only partially bionic."

Instead of agreeing with his step son, the inventor scoffed. "Don't worry, this is completely safe. You have nothing to worry about. Now, who's first?"

Deciding he had nothing to lose, Leo went to the table, and looked around. _Find something mild, find something mild._ Taking a leap of faith, he reached out and took the few one he saw. It was dark red, and looked a bit like a ghost, but with the stem coming out of the end. Gulping, he shoved the whole thing in his mouth, and took a bite, and swallowed.

A second later, he started to sweat. His mouth immediately felt like it got set on fire. He could feel his eyes start to water, and his knees felt like they were about to buckle. He gasped open, and he swears he could see steam coming out. Mr. Davenport seemed to look pained for his step son. "Oooh, bad choice Leo. That was a California Reaper, the hottest pepper in the world. Tough break."

By now, Leo's face turned red, and he was crying a bit. He then felt like he was going to be sick. Pushing past, he made a sprint for the bathrooms. Getting there just in time, he slammed a stall shut, and tossed his cookies, or pepper in this case. Wiping his mouth, he started to feel a bit better. He was about to get out and get some water, but he heard the bathroom door suddenly open. Looking through the space between the door and the wall, he saw it was Douglas, and he seemed very serious, a lot more serious the usual. Leo didn't know why, but he felt like watching what was going to happen instead of asking what was wrong.

Finally, Douglas brought his phone to his ear. "Okay, the bathroom's secure. What do you want to talk about?" Though Leo couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying, but he could tell it was important. "So, no one knows what happened now except Donnie?...Good, good. Yeah, he hasn't told me. Yet. But, he has been working the kids a lot harder I heard, so he must be preparing them...You holding up over there…Okay, yeah, uh huh. Your right, we need to start to plan soon. Call me back when you can. Okay, bye." Ending his call, Douglas looked around one last time before he walked out of the bathroom.

Making sure that he wasn't coming back, Leo walked out of the bathroom completely confused. His mouth didn't even burn anymore, one question raging on in his mind. What was going on with Douglas? The heat in his mouth coming back at him, he decided it can wait a bit so he can get some water.

Running out of the bathroom, he sprinted to the kitchen for some water. Unbeknownst to Leo, Douglas stepped out, watching him run away.

**Okay, so this was kind of a filler, but it had to be done. I tried to include some of that Lab Rats style humor, so tell me what you thought of it. Sorry again for the long wait, but now that its summer, I'm hoping to be able and post a bit more frequently. I hope every two weeks, but hey, things happen. Anyway, peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**First off I want to apologize for not posting in two months. I have just been extremely busy with work, and then my computer broke. So anyway, sorry to make you guys wait this long. So to make up for it, I'm going to post two chapters today instead of one. Hope you guys like that.**

**Anyway, the important thing I need to say has to do with the recent episodes "Lab Rats vs Mighty Med" and "Space Elevator". If you haven't, you are about to read a huge spoiler so watch out. Anyway, Leo has a bionic leg now. Looks like he wasn't kidding when he said he would give an arm and a leg to be bionic (rim shot). I really wanted to make that joke. Anyway, so this story can go smoother, the canon episodes end after "Spike vs Spikette". Afterwards, everything is AU. **

**That being said, thanks to everyone who reviewed. On to the double feature. By the way this is a day after chapter two. **

**LR = Scene change**

Confusion wasn't one of Chase's strong suits. He is built to be the smartest man alive after all. Ever since he was a kid, he was just used to be right about everything, not needing to have a second thought about anything. Any question he got, he answered without a problem. Any problem he came across, he could fix no questions.

But Mr. Davenport is his own type of question. He has been acting very unlike himself for the past week now. While most can't, Chase has grown to know when something is wrong with his dad. He can see he's trying to be happy, act like nothing is wrong, but Chase can see through his mask. He just doesn't understand the face he sees.

Over all the years he's known Mr. Davenport, he has seen a variety of responses from him. Like anger when Adam accidently deleted all the files on his computer when he was six. Or joy, when Mr. Davenport came back from his first date with Tasha. Even fear, like when his dad thought that his kids would leave him for Douglas, their biological father.

But this emotion is one that has never been shown on Mr. Davenport as long as Chase can remember. It looks like fear, but it seems like it is on a new level. And the fact that Chase knows what the face is scares him too.

Mr. Davenport is showing terror.

Sure, there were times when terror could have shown up, like when Chase got stuck in that avalanche. But, no matter what, something has always kept him from reaching that next stage of anxiety. And whatever is bugging him is too strong to be restrained.

The problem is, Chase seems to be the only one in the entire academy who sees what he sees. Sure, everyone is wondering why Mr. Davenport is initiating these new and dangerous exercises, but nobody is thinking any deeper than that. He tried to talk to Mr. Davenport multiple times, try to see if he can see what's bothering his father, but whenever he gets close, something happens. A student comes up to him; he gets a phone call; heck, one time a sea gull bombed him. It's really annoying how this keeps happening, like the world is conspiring against him, like he can't catch a break this week.

"I WIN!" he hears Adam suddenly yell to his right. Looking straight, he remembers what he was doing before he lost his train of thought. He was playing Adam and Leo in a game of _Unbridled Mayhem_. And apparently he just lost. Again, like he can't catch a break.

"No fair, you can use cheat codes! I demand a rematch!" Leo stated, glaring at his older brother.

"Oh come on, you're just mad that I stole your chainsaw. Besides, using cheat codes in a game isn't against the rules." Adam rebuked. Leo and Chase just stopped for a second to process what Adam just said.

Breaking the silence, Leo said, "Okay, you know what, you and me, right now, level 5 map."

"Oh, it is on." Adam picked up his controller, ready to start. Before that could happen though, an alarm started blaring through the quarters.

"Guys, it's a mission alert. C'mon we got to go." The three boys jumped off the couch, and while Adam and Chase went to their capsules, Leo ran to the bathroom to change.

LR

Inside the main classroom, Davenport and Douglas were typing at a computer, both having a worried scowl on their face. Bree was standing right next to them looking at the screen with some intention, though she did look somewhat worried too.

While this was going on, Adam, Chase, and Leo just ran into the room, all in their mission suits. Davenport shoots a glance at them, before going back to the computer screen. "There you guys are. C'mon, we have an urgent mission."

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

"Some people broke into one of my factories not far from here. They somehow were able to defeat the security guards and have all the workers trapped somewhere in the factory. There's no telling what kind of damage they could do. The problem is that the com sets will be blocked out in there, so you guys are going to be alone on this one. Hundreds of lives are at stake here. The coordinates are uploaded to your chips." Donald paused to turn around for a second to look at the team. "Good luck guys."

The teens just nodded their heads, before turning to go to get on the hydroloop. What no one saw, however, was the look that Davenport gave when they turned around, and went back to work.

LR

The factory was what you would expect it to look like. It was a fairly old building, painted with white walls and a grey floor and ceiling. Tables were set up across the walls, holding chemicals and scraps of metal that are probably going to be used later on. Lined across the floor were conveyor belts on stop, ready to be used to make products. Big, hulking air conditioning units were attached to the ceiling, and office doors were open, vacant of the people who work in them.

On close watch for any movement, the Rats were surveying the area, trying to find any sign of the intruders. They were searching through all of the rooms, trying to find any sign of the thieves or the workers, but so far they saw no signs of either. "Man, this stinks." Bree complained.

"Yes Bree, it isn't the best mission site, but we aren't here for the glamour. We have to save those workers." Chase said, sighing.

"No, I mean it really stinks, I think someone spilled those chemicals."

Leo suddenly piped up. "Hey guys, look what I found." The other three came over, just to see that it was a prosthetic arm coated with machine oil. "Do you guys think the thieves dropped it?"

"Maybe. But what would they want with a fake arm?"

Before anyone could continue, however, they heard a noise come from a down the hall. "You guys hear that?" Everyone slowly nodded their heads.

Chase got in front, kneeling somewhat. "C'mon guys, stay close." The team snuck closer down the hall, trying to see or hear anything valuable. They were right at the corner when they could hear voices.

"C'mon hurry up. They'll be hear any minute." A feminine voice said.

"Relax, I'm almost done. Just let me get the last of the prosthetics and we'll go." A somewhat deeper voice said. "You know, you guys could help if you wanted to."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up." Another female voice spoke. "We need to get back soon."

The Rats probably could have heard more, if it weren't for the prosthetic slipping out of Leo's hand onto the metal floor, creating a _thump _sound.

"Guys, you hear that?" The first voice said.

"It's them! Run!" The team took off around the corner, only to see that their targets were taking off towards the cargo entrance. They could make out four, but soon there would be none.

"Guys, c'mon, we've got to catch them." Chase said.

"I'm on it." Bree took off after the closest one. Tackling them, she tried to pin them to the ground, trying to get a look their face. Finally being able to restrain their arms, she looked at the intruders face and immediately let go. Because underneath her was Sebastian.

"Hey there beautiful, long time no see." Before the speedster could say anything else, Sebastian pushed Bree off of him and stood up, allowing the rest of the group to see him.

The rest of the group was indeed shocked. While Adam and Leo stood there, Chase got an angry glare on his face. "Sebastian."

"Hate to call this reunion short, but I've got a schedule to keep. So, until next time…" Then, before their eyes, he vanished.

The teens were silent for a second then Adam spoke. "What the heck just happened?!"

Chase spoke, obviously still angry. "I don't know, but we'll find out."

LR

When the Rats got back to the island, Davenport and Douglas were there to ask what happened.

"Guys, how did it go?" Davenport asked.

"It was fine, the intruders got away, but everyone was generally fine but-." Leo began, but was caught off by Chase.

"Mr. Davenport, do you know something?"

"What do you mean Chase?" Davenport asked, suddenly confused.

"I mean did you know that Sebastian is out of jail?"

And with those words the mask came off.


	4. Chapter 4

He was silent for a good bit after that; everyone was. The others were curious about the question, and what would be his answer. Davenport had the answer, he just didn't know if he should say it. Finally, he spoke. "I have no idea what-", he started, only to be cut off by Chase.

"Don't act dumb. We know he's out. We saw him."

Davenport was caught off guard a bit by this. "Saw him? You saw him? How'd you see him? Where-", the billionaire started, only to be cut off by the brainiac once more.

"He was the one who attacked your factory. He was with three other people, we don't know who, and we never saw their faces. But that's beside the point. Did you know that Sebastian escaped?"

The inventor inhaled, and released a deep sigh. Before he could answer though, he was cut off by Bree.

"Chase, why do you think Mr. Davenport knows anything? He could be a clueless to all of this as the rest of us."

The teenager was about to respond, but was beaten by his father. "But I'm not," he said. Again, silence entered the room, and made its presence known. Everyone turned to look at the inventor, a few with slightly dropped jaws, and stared at him intently, wanting him to continue. Sighing, he began.

"About two weeks ago, I got a phone call from the warden of the prison we put the rogues in. He sounded frantic, and was speaking too fast for me to understand him. It took me a bit, but once I calmed him down enough, he told me what happened. It-", he started but stopped, instead turning around to type something into the console. "You know what, it'll be better if I show you. I was able to get the security footage of what happened." Typing a few more codes in, he pressed enter and the main screen split into four screens. While the first three showed footage, the last one was blank, having nothing for them to see.

The footage started rolling on all of them. The first camera showed footage of Lexi's room, the second of Tank's, and the last of Sebastian's. The time shown was different on all of the screens, so it was just showing footage of their escapes. They all started off with the three doing nothing, the first two sleeping, while Sebastian just bounced a ball on the door. Then, something woke the former two up and attracted Sebastian's attention. All three of them went closer to the lone door in the room. There was no sound, but it looked like were listening to something. Then, on Lexi's screen, the girl barely had time to move away before the door flew backwards and hitting the opposing wall, having been hit by a blast wave. At the same time, Tank's screen showed that someone simply turned the steel door to glass and then shattered it. And on Sebastian's screen, the door was punched repeatedly until it fell over. Nothing happened for a few seconds, then at the same time, a girl in all black came into each cell.

"S-1", Leo said, but it was more like a whisper. All the color drained from his face, and he had to grab a chair to stop form falling over. The footage continued to run, showing that they all talked for a bit, before leaving their cells. Then it stopped.

Everyone was shocked to say the least. Adam's jaw was clenched so hard that it looks like he was damage his teeth. Bree looked a bit angry, but was holding onto her older brother for balance. Leo looked like he was going to faint from the fact that the girl who crippled him and tried to kill him multiple times was still alive. Chase wasn't as shocked as the others as having an idea about what he was going to see, but was still surprised. Only Douglas and Davenport didn't look shocked.

"I thought the same thing too. At first I was afraid of what was going to happen. I figured they would come to the island and try to attack the students, so I started using all of those extreme training exercises to try and prepare the students and you. But know, it seems that they have a bigger plan than I suspected."

"Do you think Krane is behind this?" Bree asked, almost inaudibly.

"I'm not sure. It's possible, but Krane could be dead too. There's no way to know for sure."

Getting over his mild shock, Chase stepped toward his dad, fists clenched in anger. "How could you not tell us that Krane was out? We could've helped."

Sighing, the scientist rubbed his hands through his hair. "It would've been too stressful. You guys would have jumped in unprepared. Only person I told was Douglas."

The Rats looked a little offended at this confession, but none more so than Chase. "Douglas? You trusted Douglas over us?" Though he asked it as a question, it sounded more like a statement.

"This isn't about trust. Douglas has worked with Krane before. I thought that maybe he would have some clue as to what he was planning. Even so, I only told him last night."

"That doesn't erase that fact that you wouldn't tell us something as important as this." Chase was starting to get a little close to his adopted father, not unnoticed by the surrounding family. Deciding to take action, Leo stepped forward, trying to calm his brother down.

"Chase, man, maybe you should go easy on him. I mean, after all, he-", the partly bionic boy began, only to be cut off by Chase, who turned his fury at him.

"Can it, Leo. If you hadn't dropped that prosthetic, we might have found out where they were going or what they're planning." Looking a bit hurt, Leo took a step back. '

"Look, Chase it wasn't on purpose. It just slipped."

"Yeah, well that slip took out our one chance to find out what they were doing there."

Deciding to take charge, Bree stepped in front of the mission leader. "Woah, Chase, calm down okay. It was an accident, okay. We'll find where they went, don't worry."

"You have no right to say anything either Bree. If you hadn't let go of Sebastian, he wouldn't have gotten away. This is as much your fault as it is Leo's if not more." Bree stood still, shocked that he would say that to her.

Adam now got involved, annoyed of what Chase said to his younger siblings. "Chase, chill out okay. It was an accident. They made a few mistakes. They were just accidents."

Turning to look at his oldest brother, Chase now set his sights on Adam. "Stay out of this Adam. It isn't your problem."

That comment made Adam's annoyance turn into anger. "When you turn your sights on family, it becomes my problem."

"No it doesn't." To prove his point, he pushed Adam back rather forcefully. The push took the oldest boy by surprise, causing him to stumble back slightly. But, it only made him angrier. Going back to his brother, Leo and Bree had to get between them so they wouldn't get in a fight.

"ENOUGH!" Davenport bellowed, also fed up with his kids' anger. The Rats all stopped for a second. But then, snapping out of it, Chase started to walk towards the open hydroloop. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do what we should have been doing all along. I'm going to go find the rogues." Inside the hydroloop, the doors were starting to close. While it looked like Mr. Davenport wanted to object, he was too late as the doors clanged shut and the transport shot away.

Sighing, the scientist leaned against the console. Giving his brother a look, the younger genius nodded, before heading off, possibly to look for the brainac.

The other three Rats stayed for a minute, before Leo turned to head towards the training area. Davenport noticing it, tried to stop him. "Where are you heading?"

Not even turning around, the boy said, "I got to go blow off some steam." And the doors closed. They were silent for a minute. Finally, Adam breathed out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, and sat down. Following her brother's lead, Bree sat down across from him, exhausted from the argument that just took place. Sighing, Davenport turned around to look back at the monitor, trying to find any lead on what the rogues were after or where they were.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a little robot crawled off Bree's suit and hopped to the floor. It looked somewhat like a metallic tick, with bulbous, acid green eyes. Looking around, it turned left and headed to the corridor by the hydroloop.

LR

The room was dark; almost pitch black except the sliver of light coming through the barely opened door, and the light of the computer screen. On the screen it showed the Robo-Tick's (1) view of the academy. The man watching the screen was more than pleased.

A knock was heard from the door, followed by someone walking in. After opened, it was revealed to be Sebastian. "I am safe to assume that everything went off without a hitch?" Though he asked it, he knew the answer.

"Yes sir. They prosthetics are in room 12 and the robot was attached to Bree. Everything went down perfectly", the boy answered somewhat nervously.

Emitting a low chuckle, the man responded. "Good, good. Go check with S-1, and make sure that the preparations are made for phase two."

"Yes father," Sebastian responded, only to realize his mistake. "I mean, yes, Mr. Krane, sir." Chuckling nervously, he left the room, closing the door completely on his way out.

Krane just chuckled. What a naïve boy. Only a matter of time till he outlives his usefulness. Turning back to the screen, Krane only smirks. "Everything is going according to plan."

**Okay, I hoped everyone liked this double feature. Sorry if there were any typos or anything; as I said my laptop is broken, so I had to use my parent's old computer, with a clunky keyboard and it sometimes rearranges words. But, now the story truly begins. I am getting my laptop back next week, so I am hoping to post a new chapter by the end of the month. **

**Also, should I put Giselle in my story? It wouldn't change too much, but a few things would be different if she is introduced. I have a poll on my page, so choose if you will. Anyway, later people.**

**1\. Pronounced Robotic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man it's been a while. I am really sorry for making you guys wait so long. My life has been kind of complicated right now, which I will explain in a bit, but you guys probably don't want to hear about my personal problems. What you guys do care about is CHAPTER 5! Okay, I have some important stuff to say at the end, so please read.**

** And thanks to everyone who is reading this!**

** LR=Scene Change**

Anger. That was the first thing he felt. It wasn't up to full blown rage yet, but it was getting close. It wasn't surprising though; after what he just went through, he's surprised anger isn't the only thing he was feeling. He was angry that his dad didn't tell them this major issue. He was angry that the rogues were out of prison and were planning something. He was angry because of what his own brother said to him, and to their sister who is probably having a plethora of emotions swarming around in her head.

Then he felt sadness. The kind of sadness that makes you want to just lie down in bed and wait till you know life is better than it was before. He was sad that his dad trusted an old enemy rather than his children. He was sad that his brother pretty much told him that everything that just happened was his fault. He was sad since he started to think it was true. They could have gotten more information on the rogues, maybe gotten their headquarters location. But he had to drop the arm and give away their position.

He could also feel some confusion. He was confused on what the rogues were planning. He was confused on how they got out. He was confused who else they were working with, and why they needed robotic parts.

Mostly, though, he felt that burning anger and chilling sadness. Leo just doesn't get it; why did Chase explode on them like that? Why was he so mad about the rogues' breakout? Sure, everyone was pretty mad of the turn of events, and everyone absolutely was nervous on what was going to happen, but Chase reacted differently. It's like he skipped the anxiety and instead is living in rage.

Leo scoffed. Why did he care? No matter what Chase was feeling, that was no way to respond to your team, your _family_. Leo understands what he did wrong; he messed up, and he paid the price. But the way he turned on Adam, who was trying to calm him down and help him out, was out of hand. If Bree and Leo hadn't gotten in-between them, they would have ripped each other apart.

And how he snapped on Bree was too much. Chase knows what Bree must be feeling right now, seeing Sebastian. Those two had a history, no matter how brief it was. Chase had no right in making Bree feel guilty.

Leo sighs. Bree says it's relaxing to sit on the beach. She says it's nice to feel the sand between your toes, to do nothing but stare at the waves, watching as its rhythmic repetition of in and out turns a stressed mind into a calm environment. She mentions how it's nice to be able to look up and make out the stars hung above the academy like a mobile. But here Leo sits lamely on the sand, absentmindedly playing with a coconut, noticing how there are no stars out at this time of the night. All the while, all he can do is glower at the lone light in the distance: the hydro-loop.

The light was there when he came outside. Douglas or Davenport probably had found a way to turn off its power, but for some reason haven't sent it back to the classroom. If Leo listened close enough, he could hear Chase yelling from the hydro-loop. From the sounds he's making, though, there's a good chance Spike came out. Actually, that was probably the reason.

Another sigh. Leo didn't understand why Mr. Davenport kept this from them. A small part of him knew Big D was just looking out for them, but it just felt like he didn't trust his kids. It felt like Mr. Davenport didn't think that his own children weren't ready for something this big. Even though they have faced off against people like this before. Even though they are the only people alive who can face off against the rogues. Even though no matter what ever happens, they always save the day; yet it was like all Big D saw in them were little kids who weren't able to handle something this big. It's like all Big D sees are the four inexperienced kids in the lab, training, having no mission experience.

Leo lets out a sigh. He's been doing a lot of that tonight, hasn't he? Still, he's probably holding up better than Adam and Bree; who knows what's going on in their heads? Leo closes his eyes, seeing if the ocean suddenly became calming.

Where did everything go wrong? Three years ago, everything was just so simple. It was just him and his mom, no one else. After his dad died, they did everything together. And it seemed perfect that way.

Then, she got married. Sure, Leo was happy for his mom, and excited since his new dad was a billionaire, but was he upset since now his mom had someone else to go to. Leo had no one.

He was wrong though. When he met Adam, Bree, and Chase, for the first time he had actual friends. Sure, they were the four biggest nobodies in school, but its better being at the bottom if someone can help you climb up. Those three years were probably the best years of Leo's life. Even through Marcus's betrayal, Douglas's reveal, and every misadventure in between, they got through it together, no matter how cliché that sounded.

Then Krane showed up, and everything changed. The easy-going life they lived became stricter, more important; there was no more time for goofing off and just having fun. Krane was top priority, and nothing was going to change until he was gone.

Leo scoffed. He knew it was too good to be true. It was just too good an idea that Krane would go away. Even after shooting him into the night sky, he always would be a thorn in his family's side. Even if Krane wasn't behind the robbery and breakout, he still manipulated the island and everyone on it.

The soldiers were a surprise. Just when everything was supposed to go back to normal, they showed up. Leo isn't saying that was a bad thing; on the contrary, if they weren't there, Leo might not be alive today. But, it was just a reminder that life was complicated now. And it will always be.

Another sigh escapes. Leo could feel a few tears prickle his eyes, but he willed them back in. He had to be strong, now more than ever. If Krane was really out there, his family had to protect the students at all costs. Right now they might be divided, but they had to come together for something big like this. It what always happen; they always save the day?

Right?

"Yeah I heard you…" Leo turned around. No one was there. "Yeah, everything is going great. And no one suspects anything." Leo looked the other way, but again, there was no one. "Is everything do okay on your end?" Turning back around, Leo still couldn't hear anything. While wondering what was going on, he almost didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming in his general direction.

Against his better judgement, Leo hid behind the nearby palm tree. Crouching down, he mentally cursed himself. He should be running away from the shadowy figure on an isolated island, not staying nearby. "I didn't expect him to get so mad though. This could be a problem…Of course I know what's at stake here, it's my plan!" Leo was about to duck down more, when he realized the voice sounded familiar.

Curiosity taking control, Leo peeked out of the bush to see whoever was there, and was surprised to see… "Douglas?" Leo said, almost at a whisper. What was his step-uncle doing out here, on another phone call? He can't have that many friends.

"Look, I don't care, it will be fine! As long as we get him to help us, everything will go find." _Him? _Leo thought. "Yes, I understand the severity of this situation, okay! That's no reason to freak out!" The situation? What?

"Okay, whatever. Look, I am really not really in the mood for this, Donnie just told everyone what happened with the breakout. I'll tell you more about it when I see you in two days… Well, maybe if you were there, this wouldn't be happening!"

What was going on? Why was Douglas screaming over the phone to some mysterious person to the second time this week? It made no sense. That's when the past few days started to make a bit more sense.

_No one knows what happened now except Donnie. _

_He has been working the kids a lot harder I heard, so he must be preparing them._

_Only person I told was Douglas.-I only told him last night._

_Yeah, he hasn't told me. Yet._

Douglas must have been talking about the breakout. But, how could he have known about it a day before Big D told him? Did Douglas look through Davenport's files? Did the person on the phone have anything to do with this? Now wanting to find out what was happening, Leo tried to get closer to his uncle.

"Yes, we'll still be meeting at…_" Crick_. Time seemed to stop for a second. Leo looked down, only to find in the process of crawling forward, he accidently knelt on a branch. Thinking fast, he ducked back into the bush, right before Douglas turned around. Douglas looked around for a bit, before remembering he was in the middle of a phone call. "Huh, w-what. Sorry, I thought I heard something. Anyway…" Looking through the bush leaves, he could see Douglas walk back toward the academy and away from Leo's hearing range.

Once he was a safe distance away, Leo got out of the hiding spot. What was going on with Douglas? How did he know so much, and who was this mystery caller? Leo turned to go run to the academy, to find his siblings, when he stopped.

Leo thought to what had happened only an hour ago. Chase's anger, Davenport's distrusting, Adam and Bree's disappointment…Leo couldn't tell them something like this right now. Best case scenario, they get mad at him and say he's being paranoid. No, he can't bring this to them now. At least not yet; not until he has proof.

Douglas said he is meeting someone in two days. It has to be on the mainland, since he won't be able to sneak a person n and off the island with no one noticing. Well, if the mainland is where Douglas is going, so is Leo. He isn't going to let something else make life more complicated them it already was.

Leo could see the lone light in the distance speed its way to his home. Big D must have finally decided Chase had cooled down enough and should go to bed. Deciding to do the same and head back to the academy too, Leo looked up, and smiled at what he saw. The first star of the night had come out right above the academy. Maintaining a small smile, he headed back to his room, knowing it's been a long day. But, he was unaware he was being watched.

**LR**

From behind a palm tree a little ways away, Douglas could see Leo walking back to the academy, not knowing on what was going to happen. Putting the phone to his ear, the scientist said with confidence, "Everything is going according to plan."

**Hoped you guys liked it. Honestly, I don't think this chapter came out too well. I had a bunch of ideas on how to do it, but eventually settled with this one. I'm sorry if you guys didn't like it though.**

** Okay so for the important stuff. 1. I am going to try my best to post another chapter before Christmas. Because after Christmas, I am probably going to go off the grid for a month. I am having back surgery done, so I won't be able to really concentrate for a while. I will probably be back though around February or March. 2. It has come to my attention that my plot summary is not as enthralling as I thought it was. If you guys have any ideas on a new summary, send me some ideas. Try to PM if you can. 3. So I can be a better writer, I need to know: Is my writing getting worse every chapter, or better. Please be honest, but not like mean or insulting everything. 4. I have a one-shot idea in mind for the future, and will probably be posting that in the near future. Just a heads up. 5. No one has done my poll yet, so if you guys want, it's on my profile.**

** I feel like I'm forgetting something. Eh, whatever. Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed. Later!**


End file.
